Amigos, rivales, y otras cosas
by FanDBM12345
Summary: La Liga Pokémon de Alola da inicio, y Ash se encuentra antes de la misma con sus compañeros y rivales de Alola ¿Quién participará? Pero sobre todo ¿Quién ganará? (ONE-SHOT)


**¡Hola Pokéfanticos! ¡Hoy les traigo después de mucho tiempo un fic diferente! Un One-Shot ambientado en el anime. Todos sabemos que la Liga Pokémon está pronta a aparecer en la serie. Después de ver muchas predicciones y lo que todos esperan pues he decidido hacer mi versión de lo que sería el encuentro entre los personajes previo a los combates de la liga. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

El tan aclamado día llegó. Por fin la Liga Pokémon de Alola se estaba por llevar a cabo y los competidores estaban más que listos. La ceremonia de inauguración comenzaría pronto y todos los competidores de las islas que componían el archipiélago se reunieron al igual que los entrenadores provenientes de otras regiones. Como era de esperarse Ash estaba ahí para participar siendo acompañado del Profesor Kukui y su esposa la Profesora Burnet, además de obviamente Rotomdex y su fiel compañero Pikachu.

-¡Wow! ¡Es asombroso!- comentó el jovencito de Pueblo Paleta viendo el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la acción y la gran cantidad de entrenadores que se encontraban dispuestos a inaugurar la Liga Pokémon.

El Profesor Kukui se rió por dentro acercándose a Ash –Sabía que te gustaría. Me basé en todo lo que contaste de las ligas en las que has estado para organizarla junto con el director Oak-. Y realmente fue un gran esfuerzo, teniendo apoyo de Lusamine claro.

De pronto el pelinegro oyó a una chica llamándolo desde la distancia. Al darse vuelta vio que se trataba de Mallow siendo acompañada por Tsareena. El jovencito sin dudarlo fue hacia ella y la abrazó contento, como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo.

-¡¿Vas a competir, Mallow?! Creo que tu Tsareena le daría una paliza a todos-

Ella se rio un poco y contestó –No, pero ten por seguro que estaremos en las gradas apoyándote-

-¡Pero yo sí participaré!- exclamó una voz masculina detrás de ellos, se trataba de Kiawe acompañado por sus padres y su hermana menor. Claro que Ash y Mallow lo recibieron de forma cariñosa y eso avergonzaba un poco al joven de Akala.

-¡Ya sabía que participarías, Kiawe! ¡Espero con ansias enfrentarnos en la liga!- Dijo con entusiasmo el chico de Kanto.

-¡Pues esfuérzate para llegar a nuestro combate porque no solo voy a participar! ¡También voy a ganar!- Gritó con gran coraje y cubierto de llamas el moreno.

-Nosotros también nos registramos- comentó una voz femenina y delicada. Al girar sus cabezas vieron que se trataba de Lana junto a Sophocles. Todos los recibieron muy alegres mientras los familiares de ambos andaban cerca.

Ash vio a la loli confundido –Pero Lana, necesitas tres Pokémon para participar al menos en las primeras rondas-

-No olvides Ash que ella tiene un Lapras- Apuntó Mallow al conocer bien a su amiga.

-Aun así le faltaría un Pokémon-

-Pues mi tercer Pokémon es…¡Un Mega-Gyarados!- Dijo la jovencita y todos se asombraron por ello, aunque ella luciendo tierna dijo que era broma y todos se desmayaron por eso. Era común en ella hacer ese tipo de bromas, especialmente con ese Pokémon mega-evolucionado, y siempre caían. -¡Salgan de ahí, amigos! - La peli azul haciendo unas poses kawai lanzó al aire tres Pokébolas de las cuales salieron Popplio, su Lapras que usaba como Pokémontura, y para sorpresa de todos un Drewpider, pero no uno cualquiera.

-¡¿Capturaste a Drewpider?!- Exclamaron los tres morenitos al unísono. Hace tiempo conocieron a uno que se había enamorado de Lana y lo ayudaron a encontrar un territorio cerca de la escuela.

Se rio un poco por dentro y comenzó a relatar -Si…Verán, poco tiempo antes que se anunciara el inicio de la Liga Pokémon…-

FLASHBACK DE LANA

Lana estaba de cuclillas al borde de la laguna donde yacía el hogar de Drewpider, y el mismo estaba sobre un nenúfar mirándola.

-Dentro de poco habrá una competencia llamada Liga Pokémon, y necesito de tres para participar…¿Te gustaría servir a tu reina y acompañarme?-

La criatura emocionada emitió sonidos de alegría y se lanzó sobre la humana correspondiendo ésta dicho afecto con un abrazo. Un fiel caballero pelearía siempre por su reina, y Drewpider lo haría por su amada de cabellos azules.

FIN DE FLASHBACK DE LANA

-…Desde entonces estuvimos entrenando y practicando movimientos z juntos. Y bueno, aquí estamos- Concluyó la Loli su historia, cosa que a los demás les pareció adorable, principalmente a la pequeña criatura similar a una araña que no paraba de abrazarse a la pierna del amor de su vida.

-¡Ojala nos enfrentemos también en algún punto!- dijo Ash Ketchum muy alegre.

Desde atrás de Lana aparecieron sus dos hermanas pequeñas sigilosamente e interrumpieron el momento –Será difícil para Lana enfrentarse a su novio-. Ante ese comentario la peli azul se puso totalmente roja como de costumbre y empezó a perseguir a sus hermanitas enojada, al mismo tiempo que sus amigos reían.

-Hey Sophocles ¿Cuál es tu tercer Pokémon?- Preguntó Kiawe curioso.

-Lo verán cuando me vean batallar- Contestó el gordito riéndose y queriendo ser misterioso, ya que solo tenía a Togedemaru y a Charjabug. ¿Podía ser un Minior? Imposible ya que todos se habían ido al espacio y se hubieran enterado. Pronto lo sabrían.

Pero tendría que esperar a otra ocasión porque apareció alguien que emocionó al grupo de amigos. Ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Ilima, a quien no veían desde que estuvo temporalmente en Alola y lo vieron en el Torneo de Ping Pong Pokémon hasta que regresó a Kalos. Por supuesto que además del grupo de amigos de Alola estaba el grupo de chicas que siempre seguía al moreno de cabellos rosados y lo animaba como si fuesen porristas.

-Me alegra tanto volver a verlos- Dijo relajado el entrenador.

-A nosotros también. Será un honor que participes en la primera Liga Pokémon de la región de Alola- Comentó el Profesor Kukui, ya que la vez que Ilima volvió acordaron que él estaría para competir en la liga sin falta.

-¡Pero Claro!...¿Y el director Oak?...- Dijo buscando por todos lados

-No lo sé. Debería estar por aquí. Tal vez está arreglando algunos asuntos de la inauguración-

Desde las sombras el primo de Samuel Oak apareció dándoles un susto y riéndose -¡O tal vez quería aparecer igual que un Hauter!-. Y con dicho comentario imitó al Pokémon mencionado, sacándole una sonrisa a sus alumnos.

-Un gusto verlo, director ¿Ya está todo listo?- Consultó el profesor a su colega.

-Pues solo faltan algunos detalles pero ya se están registrando los entrenadores-

-Eso me recuerda que debo ir a registrarme. Espero no terminar ésta vez en cuartos de final como me pasó en Kalos- dijo Ilima sorprendiendo a todos, ya que alguien tan sorprendente como él era imposible haya perdido en una Liga Pokémon y más en esa ronda. Pero en efecto participó y no pasó de cuartos de final por haber perdido contra el que sería campeón de Kalos con quien siquiera Ash tuvo oportunidad: Alain.

-Pero Ash ¿No dijiste que participaste en la Liga de Kalos hace un tiempo?- preguntó Mallow intrigada.

El pelinegro soltó unas risas avergonzado –Es que no recuerdo ese combate que Ilima dice-

Sus amigos lo miraron sarcásticamente y Sophocles comentó –¿Participaste en la misma liga que Ilima y no lo recuerdas?-. Todos sabían que Ash era despistado pero no creían que tanto. Mientras el chico intentaba acordarse.

FLASHBACK DE KALOS

Liga Pokémon de Kalos, antes que las Raíces atacaran. Eran las rondas de cuartos de final, específicamente el primer combate de las mismas entre Alain e Ilima, ganando el primero mencionado. Eevee ni con movimientos z pudo contra el Mega-Charizard de su oponente, cayendo derrotado.

El árbitro declaró -¡Eevee no puede continuar! ¡Charizard es el ganador y Alain pasa a las semifinales!-

La multitud aclamó al entrenador victorioso y el perdedor únicamente sonrió –lo hiciste muy bien amigo, ahora toma un descanso-, y regresó a su compañero a la Pokébola retirándose con la frente en alto ya que no pensó llegaría tan lejos, ni él era tan perfecto.

Entre el público estaban Serena y Clemont junto a la pequeña Bonnie asombrados por lo de los movimientos z. -¡Qué combate! ¡Ojalá Ash lo hubiera visto!- Exclamó Serena pensando en el amor de su vida.

-Ya que lo mencionas ¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¡Su combate empieza ahora!- preguntó Clemont algo preocupado. Los tres se pusieron a pensar unos momentos y se miraron de reojo cansados. Y entonces se levantaron de sus asientos corriendo a buscarlo.

El joven de Kanto estaba en su habitación de hotel durmiendo plácidamente junto a su Pikachu.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió de un portazo y sus tres compañeros de la región lo despertaron a gritos y empujones, saltando de su cama y golpeándose la cabeza.

-¡Ash te dormiste! ¡El combate de Alain ya terminó y empieza el tuyo con Astrid ahora!- Exclamó la peli-miel.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan despistado!- se quejó Bonnie dándole un zape que hizo reaccionar al joven Ketchum.

-¡No puedo creer que me quedé dormido! ¡Me descalificarán!- Gritó él saliendo de su habitación con la camisa tank top que llevaba puesta y sus bóxer.

-Ash ¿No se te olvida algo?-dijo Clemont sarcástico soteniendo en mano la ropa de su amigo, quien volvió e inmediatamente se empezó a cambiar con torpeza y tropezones de por medio.

FIN DE FLASHBACK DE KALOS

Ash se empezó a reir nervioso sin poder recordar lo ocurrido –No, lo siento. Creo que te recordaría…-

Ilima le sonrió –No importa. Solo espero tengamos el combate que tanto postergamos-

-¡Eso ni lo dudes!-

Contento el prodigio de Alola se marchó con calma hacia el registro hundido en sus pensamientos. –"Tal vez tu no me recuerdes, pero yo a ti sí. Soy una leyenda para los demás pero tu, Ash Ketchum, siempre lo serás para mi"-. Recordó todo lo ocurrido en la final de Kalos entre él y Alain, del mismo modo también lo de Lyssandre. ¿Dónde estuvo cuando ocurrió todo lo de las raíces? Pues prefería no recordarlo, pero uno de sus compañeros en Kalos estaba con ese grupo malvado y tuvo que enfrentarse a él mientras los otros combatían a los enemigos principales; después de lo ocurrido se quedó a seguir sus estudios y de paso ayudar a detener la Raíces que quedaran ocultas, llegando a trabajar en equipo con cierta rana mutante en una que otra ocasión.

De regreso a Alola todos hablaban sobre lo que esperaban para sus combates, y se integró cierta amiga suya de hace tiempo: Mina, la pintora que supo lo que Poipole sentía. Todos se alegraron de verla.

-¿Vas a participar en la Liga Pokémon?- Preguntó Ash Ketchum

-¡Pero Claro! Y me servirá para tener material de trabajo- refiriéndose ella a sus pinturas donde reflejaba momentos únicos.

En medio de la charla el pelinegro desvió su atención a un rubio emo que se hallaba a lo lejos. Inmediatamente corrió como colegiala a saludarlo. -¡Gladion! ¡No sabes cuánto ansiaba verte por aquí! ¡Espero que participes en la Liga porque yo sí lo haré!-

Con calma y seriedad contestó –Eso espero. Acabo de terminar el Reto de las Islas ¿Y tú?-. Hacía tiempo tuvieron un combate entre Silvally y Lycanroc forma crepuscular, donde el hermano de Lilly acordó que haría el reto de las islas como lo estaba haciendo Ash que iba a la mitad en aquel entonces. Los dos rivales pasaron por mucho y en esa oportunidad se decidiría quién ganaría la revancha ¿Qué mejor lugar para eso que la Liga Pokémon de Alola?

-¡Gladion!- Exclamó Lilly arribando con los dos muchachos y el que mejor la recibió fue Ash pero no su hermano, apenas sonriéndole a su hermana.

-Ya me preguntaba dónde estabas, Lilly- comentó el joven Ketchum entre risas.

-¡Aquí están mis pequeños!- exclamó Lusamine abrazando a sus dos hijos contra su voluntad. -¡Ay no puedo creer que mi Gladion participe en la Liga! ¡Ayudé a financiarla y construir el estadio! ¡Espero no te hagas daño mi pequeño hermoso!-. Los dos hermanos se sonrojaron de la pena.

-¡Mamá, nos estás avergonzando!- exclamó Lilly algo molesta, ya que odiaba esa costumbre de su madre, y Gladion permaneció estoico pero con una gran ira en su interior que no quería desatar en ese momento.

-Te veré en el campo de batalla, Ash- contestó muy serio y marchándose el rubio queriendo estar a solas un rato.

Y mientras Ash y Lilly conversaban, el equipo Rocket integrado por Jessie y James así como Meowth observaban la situación. Su motivo de estar ahí es que se había registrado para participar al no necesitarse gimnasios ni nada por el estilo.

-¡Henos Aquí!- dijo Jessie.

-¡Listos para aplastar a ese bobo en el campo de batalla y conseguir a ese Pikachu!- añadió James recalcando su participación.

-Aun no me convence esto de participar en la Liga- comentó Meowth para sus adentros, y es que siempre acostumbraban ser vendedores o algo en las mismas.

-¡Ay no seas cobarde! ¡Tú pelearás y ganarás!- dijo Jessie muy agresiva, ya que sus Pokémon pelearían, y eso incluía a Meowth, a Woobleffet, Mimikyu, Mareanie, y hasta Beware que dificultosamente lo habían capturado y esperaban se comportara cuando lo sacaran a pelear.

En las lejanías llegó muy contento y entusiasmado un morenito de cabellos verdosos y que era nieto del kahuna Kaudan. Respiró profundo y se encaminó al registro con la frente en alto, y le esperaba un largo camino por recorrer a lo largo de las rondas de la liga, igual que a Ash, Gladion, Ilima y los demás. La Liga Pokémon estaba por comenzar y tendría más de una sorpresa en ella.

 **Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Me disculpo de antemano si no desarrollé tanto algunos personajes como esperaría, pero intenté hacerlo lo más apegado al anime posible. No sé aún si Hau/Tilo aparecerá en el anime pero sería genial como el rival que Ash siempre conoce poco antes de la liga o durante la misma y contra el que pierde. Tampoco quise hacer predicciones sobre el equipo final de Ash porque hay algo de polémica en eso y todavía no sé qué le deparará a la serie. Favor de no poner malos comentarios a menos que sea críticas constructivas ¡Los quiero!**


End file.
